monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
My Adoptables!
This is a adoptable store made by MonsterGirl2002. Rules - You MUST give ME CREDIT, and if you don't you will not be allowed to buy anything from here ever again. - DO NOT say BAD THINGS about this place. - DO NOT EDIT this page. - DO NOT make an OC page with a bio or picture until I reply to your comment or you will not be able to adopt anything ever again. - Have fun with your OCs and ask nicely for things. Bios Bio 1 Name: Stella Stripe Age: 14 Monster Parent: The Werecats. Killer Style: I like to keep my long blond hair in a high ponytail along with my light blue shirts and black leggins until my knees and my hot pink sneakers are to die for. Freaky Flaw: I sometimes get too mad that the people who make me mad, gets scartched by my claws, but by 'accident'. Pet: My kitten named Kitty, she's such a super-star and such a great diva! Favorite Activity: Ruling the halls of Monster High, of course! Biggest Pet Peeve: Cleo, and when she bothers my sis, Toralei. Favorite Subject: Potions 101! I can always make evil potions for Cleo! Least Favorite Subject: Dead Languges. I always get the words wrong and Mr. Rotter always gets mad at me because of that while everyone else are laughing about me. Favorite Food: Tuna with Slushies are always the best! Favorite Color: Blue and Black! BFFs: (Optional) Bio 2 Name: Anna Bominable Age: 17 Monster Parent: The Yeti Killer Style: I love my dark blue loose long hair and my light pink long-sleeve dress with white snowflakes down at the bottom of the dress with my purple UGGs along with my long light grey socks. Freaky Flaw: I hate when I freeze people. Pet: I don't have one. Favorite Activity: Does making pranks on people count? Biggest Pet Peeve: When I see Heath hanging out with Abbey. Favorite Subject: Dancing. I love to dance, especially ballet. I also go to Ballet Lessons after school. Least Favorite Subject: Home Ick. I always see Heath with Abbey. Favorite Food: Snow Cones are just so tasty. Favorite Color: Pink and Purple! With a bit of white. BFFs: (Optional) Bio 3 Name: Diana Dragon Age: 16, out of my egg. Monster Parent: The Dragons Killer Style: I like to keep my green hair loose while I'm rocking my black dresses which sleeves reach my elbows and my red heels. And I like my white skin, haha. Freaky Flaw: I cough out fire and that causes people or something to go on fire, of course, I don't mean it. Pet: My pet chemeleon named Stripes. I don't know why I named him that, I just thought it might be cute. Favorite Activity: I like to draw things like The Statue of Liberty and The Efel Tower, it's very enjoying to me. Biggest Pet Peeve: I don't like when Heath flirts with me, it's real annoying. Favorite Subject: Art! Drawing is my life! Least Favorite Subject: P.D, after running laps, I start coughing and things and people starts catching on fire. Ooops. Favorite Food: Hot Wings! Yum! But I drink slushies with them so that it gives more yummy taste! Favorite Color: Green, Red and Black. BFFs: (Optional) Bio 4 Name: Dracusally Age: 1700. Older than Draculaura, yay me! Monster Parent: Dracula, duhh! Killer Style: I like my purple dress which has long-sleeves and my beautiful pair of black boot-heels like Draculaura so matches my light pink hair with black highlights. And I also wear red socks like Draculaura. Freaky Flaw: I keep getting my make up wrong, but my dad gave me a special mirror so that I can see myself. Draculaura so wants one like me, but daddy says that she might break it. Pet: Count Famous is my pet bat. I think he's much better than Count Fabulous, that old dirty bat. Favorite Activity: Being better than my sister, duhh! Biggest Pet Peeve: When Draculaura wins and I lose! :( Favorite Subject: P.D. I'm the best at running! :) Least Favorite Subject: Math. BOOOOOORING! Favorite Food: BLOOD! Nah, I'm just kidding, but I drink sometimes just to make Draculaura faint and my daddy proud. :) But I also like chips and sodas! They're the best! :) Favorite Color: Purple, black and red. BFFs: (Optional) Bio 5 Name: Christina Wolf Age: 17 Monster Parent: The Werewolves. Killer Style: I love my purple T-Shirt with a white bone on it with my black jeans and my purple high heels. My long dark brown hair matches my outfit. Freaky Flaw: My hair doesn't grow fast like my sister, Clawdeen. Pet: I don't have one. Favorite Activity: Dancing is great, but I prefer most playing video games. Biggest Pet Peeve: When Clawdeen gets mad at Howleen, leave the poor werewolf alone! Favorite Subject: Home Ick. I enjoy sewing and cooking! Least Favorite Subject: Math. It really sucks. Favorite Food: Hot Dogs! Yum! Favorite Color: Purple, purple, purple! And with a bit of black. BFFs: (Optional) Pictures Adopt1.png|Dracula Ghoul Adopt2.png|Boogey Man Ghoul Adopt3.png|Girly Werewolf Ghoul Adopt4.png|Sea Monster Ghoul Adopt5.png|Chinese Dragon Ghoul Adopt7.png|Gargoyle Ghoul Adopt8.png|Ghost Ghoul Adopt9.png|Frankenstein Twin Ghouls Adopt10.png|Zombie Ghoul Adopt11.png|Girly Gargoyle Ghoul Adopt6.png|Vampire Ghoul Adopt12.png|Dracula Ghoul Pets (Coming Soon) Category:Adoptables Category:MonsterGirl2002's Adoptables Category:MonsterGirl2002's Pages Category:An adoptable shop that is awesome! ;)